


Gemstone

by -blue- (ur_gay_father)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_gay_father/pseuds/-blue-
Summary: WARNING: V3 CHAPTER 1 SPOILERSA scream.“A body has been discovered!”A body? No! It can’t be! Where’s Rantaro… where did Rantaro go? No, please don’t let Rantaro die. Please, Atua, Rantaro can’t die. I need to hurry. I need to get to the library to either confirm or deny my worst fears. Gonta, Maki, and Himiko follow closely behind me, our hurried footsteps synchronized.or: Rantaro's death told by Angie
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Gemstone

_A scream._

_“A body has been discovered!”_

A body? No! It can’t be! Where’s Rantaro… where did Rantaro go? No, please don’t let Rantaro die. Please, Atua, Rantaro can’t die. I need to hurry. I need to get to the library to either confirm or deny my worst fears. Gonta, Maki, and Himiko follow closely behind me, our hurried footsteps synchronized. 

I push open the door, my whole body uncontrollably shaking and my dark features paling. Shuichi, Kaede, Kaito, and Tenko are staring at something on the floor behind one of the heavy, wooden bookcases.

“Wh-what happen? Gonta hear scream-” He pauses and backs up with a hand covering his O-shaped mouth, shaking his head in shock. “H-huh?” 

“Waaaaaaaah!” He screams, a noise of pure shock and fear. “B-blood! So much blood!” 

Who’s missing? Tsumugi, Kokichi, Korkiyo, it could be anyone else. It can’t be Rantaro. He wouldn’t die, Atua would have warned me. Where is Atua? Why can’t I hear him?

“Nyeh..?” Himiko stumbles over her own feat, leaning against a handsome table, which was covered in books of various conditions. I take a step forward… Green hair. No, it can’t be Rantaro. It’s someone else. It can’t be him. 

“Huh? Isn’t that Rantaro? What’s wrong with him?” I look to Shuichi for help, but he averts his eyes. I fall to my knees, unable to feel the carpet scraping them. It can’t be Rantaro. Does he have a twin? Please, Atua, let it be anyone but him. Anyone but Rantaro. 

“...He’s dead.” No. Maki’s lying. Please, Atua, where did you go? Please tell me that Maki’s lying. I need to keep up my calm demeanor. I won’t believe Rantaro is dead, not yet.

“Huh? He’s dead? Well that’s unfortunate.” Is that a convincing response? I can’t let them know how upset I am. I just need to keep going, find the real Rantaro. Please, Atua, give me some sort of hint. 

“How can you be so calm!?” Gonta shouts at me, spittle flying from the corners of his mouth. Believe me, I’m as scared as you, if not more. I need Rantaro to be alive.

Shuichi leaned down to examine the body, his hand hovering over the fake Rantaro to check for signs of bleeding. 

“We’re too late.” No, we aren’t. It’s not Rantaro. Where’s Rantaro? Is he trying to play some sort of joke?

“T-too late? You mean he’s… dead?” A single tear rolls down Gonta’s baby soft face, pooling under his chin. 

“H-he’s dead?” Kaito’s usually optimistic smile turns into a wide eyed shock.

“I need to go.” I get up from the floor, shaking my head and choking out a strangled sob. It’s not Rantaro. Atua, why won’t you answer me? Where is Rantaro? 

I run from the library, stumbling once, twice, an uncountable number of times. My legs feel like jelly and I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to walk. I need to find him. I need Rantaro. Atua, give me a sign! Any kind of sign! I don’t care, I just need to find Rantaro…

Rantaro. Rantaro, the person who knows just the right thing to say when I'm upset. The one who’s soft dimples reflect the moonlight so naturally, as if the moon is a part of him. The one who, instead of outright denying my religion, asks what Atua thinks of him. 

Atua told me that Rantaro was pure. Rantaro would do anything to help someone in need. His soul was worthy, regardless of the mistakes he had made in the past. 

Then, Atua stopped talking. 

Where did Atua go? Where did Rantaro go? Why won’t either of them answer me? Don’t they know that I care about them? I open the door to Rantaro’s room, using the extra key he gave me so that I could always find him when I needed him. I need him now, so why isn’t he here?

I sink onto his bed, my hand tracing over the quilted lines on his blanket. I bring it to my nose and inhale some of the scent. It smells just like Rantaro. It smells like new places, it smells like freedom. It smells like a giant waterfall splashing down from the crevices of a flower-covered mountain. 

Why isn’t Rantaro here? Why do I have to smell freedom from his blanket, but not him? Atua, please, what did I do? Why are you punishing me like this? 

There’s a soft knock on the door. Without looking up, I know who it is. Kokichi sits beside me, not saying a word because he knows he doesn't have to. The silence speaks for itself.

“Is he really gone?” I ask, my voice wavering. Kokichi nods slowly, a movement I would have missed if I hadn’t been watching him out of the corner of my eye. Kokichi saying it makes it so much more real. I trust Kokichi, I always have. He cares about Rantaro, and that’s enough for me.

Atua, why did you leave me? The only person I have left is Kokichi. Is he going to leave me too?

“I’m sorry.” The way he says it, I know it isn’t pity. He’s going through the same thing, he has no room for pity. It’s just pure sadness. He knows exactly how I’m feeling, and I love him for that. I don’t need to explain a thing. 

“Hey Kokihi?”

“Yeah?” He looks at me with red-rimmed eyes. 

“Why did everyone leave us?” Kokichi sobs, an inhuman sound. The sound of pure agony and despair. He hugs me, burying his head in my chest. 

“I don’t know. I don't know, I don't know.” His muffled cries grow louder. I can’t bring myself to cry. I don’t even remember how. Tears come up from your tear ducts when you feel strong emotions, but I must be dysfunctional because this is the most despair i've ever felt and I still can’t make myself cry. 

Kokichi lifts up his head. He looks like a little boy, sad and small. Like someone who’s had everything ripped away from them. I wipe the tears from his face.

“They’re counting on us. Me, to be neutral and optimistic, you to be cheerful and mischievous. We have to go back out there.” Kokichi nods, his breath rattling. He gets up to go wash his face in Rantaro’s sink. Rantaro. 

When he found me in the courtyard, busy hanging up a rope for my own demise, he stopped me. He didn’t say a word, just sat down on the grass, watching me with his big, moon-filled eyes. I had climbed down from the ladder to join him, the cold metal rungs digging into my palms. I sat in front of him and I had asked Atua why he had brought Rantaro here. 

Of course, he didn’t answer. He had stopped talking to me a long time ago. But then, I asked what he thought of Rantaro. And this time, he garnered me with a response.

I let Rantaro take me back to his room. There, he washed the blood off my palms and wrapped me up in a hug. He washed my palms with the same sink Kokichi is using. 

I get up and grab a washcloth, sitting Kokichi down on the edge of the tub. He nods, so I wash his face. I wrap him into a hug, much like how Rantaro did for me. 

“Don’t leave me, Angie.” So I don’t. I stay here with him, not leaving until he finally gets up on his own. He smiles.

“Thank you, Angie. Now I know why he cared so much for you. I’m going to go help with the investigation, say hi to Atua for me.” He leaves the room, gently shutting the door behind me. Leaving me alone. He thinks I still have Atua. I don’t blame him, Rantaro is the only one I told.

“It’s okay, Angie. I’m sure he left for a reason. Even if he left for now, he’ll never be truly gone. He’ll come back, you’ll see. I promise.” _He promised_. Rantaro said Atua would return to me, so I believed him. Now, Rantaro is gone, and I don’t know what to believe. 

I look into the mirror, the standard floor-length that’s placed in everyone’s rooms. I don’t recognize the person staring back at me, but then again, I never really have. I’m just another blur, living amongst the rare gems. Rare gems like Rantaro. 

But what happens when a gemstone cracks?

**Little prequel thing**

I still remember the feeling of the rope burns. It wasn't like I had a good reason, or maybe I did. After everything, It’s kind of hard to figure out what’s real. But Rantaro is real, and he’s here. He’s holding me. I’m safe with him. 

I didn’t plan on Rantaro finding me tonight. I didn’t plan for  _ anyone  _ to find me. At least, not until morning, when Himiko, or maybe Shuichi would come across my limp body, hanging from a tree branch with a ladder laying on the ground. 

When I heard the dormitory doors open, I ignored it. I Thought it was someone going for a stroll under the stars. There’s no way anyone would see me. But he did. Rantaro saw me. He walked over to me, his soft dimples reflecting the light, and he  _ sat  _ there. He didn’t say anything. He just sat on the dewy grass, his eyes chasing my movements. 

I shudder, thinking of how close I was to dying. Five more minutes and I would be swinging from a rope instead of swaddled in patchwork blankets. 

“Hey Angie?”

“Yeah?”

“What does Atua think of me?” I looked up at him in surprise. Everyone else in our murderous game had simply ignored my religion, or worse, used it as a target to take their confusion out on. But Atua was gone. He stopped talking to me the second I woke up inside of that cold, metal locker. Except for tonight. I asked Atua why Rantaro was trying to save me, and like usual, he didn’t reply. But then, I asked what he thought of Rantaro.

_ Pure. A pure gemstone. _

That’s what Atua told me. I look into Rantaro’s kind, calming eyes, the ones that watched me hand the rope. The ones that reflected the moonlight so angelically. And I see it. His eyes, they look like gemstones that were eroded from years of being tossed around in the sea. 

“Atua says you’re like a gemstone.” I answer. Rantaro nods. Most people would have asked me what that meant, but he understands. He knows not to question it, but to figure out his own interpretation. 

“Angie?”

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you can rely on Atua.” He smiles at me. I know he doesn’t believe in Atua, but that doesn’t matter. Because Rantaro? He cares. He knows how important Atua is to me, and he  _ cares.  _ At that moment, I decide he’s special. A gemstone, of sorts. I’ll do anything to protect him, and in this moment, I know he would do the same for me.


End file.
